AISHITERU version Inuyasha
by mimichanMC
Summary: no me pude resistir aqui la version de Aishiteru de Inuyasha. Inuyasha y Kagome se pierden en una noche de tormenta en el bosque, los dos solos en una cabaña que se llena de amor. por favor reviews


Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Aishiteru**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_cursivas: cancion en romanji_

_**cursivas negritas**: traducción_

Las tormentas no eran tan malas, en realidad él no podía decir que la nieve no le gustaba, había algo intimo en la nieve, el deseo de quedarse sobre un árbol mientras todo alrededor era soledad y tranquilidad, oportunidad para pensar y estas en paz consigo mismo, para no revolverse en los constantes pensamientos que siempre inundaban su mente. Pero no era común que el pasara una tormenta acompañado, mucho menos por ella.

_Aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, solo a ti.**_

**_Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para iluminarte_**

Solo el ligero iluminar de una pequeña antorcha manchaba todo a su alrededor ese nítida luz mancando los finos rasgos de la chica que se cubría por la manta y se frotaba las manos ahuyentando el frió de su cuerpo. Él sentía tantas cosas por ella cuando la podía ver así, tranquila y serena, solo completamente vulnerable, y sin miedos, solo por que él estaba allí, no sabía que es lo que Kagome haría si él no estuviera con él en esa tormenta, pero algo le decía que no estaría tan tranquila… como lo vería ella, como un refugio, como una luz, no lo sabía pero ninguno de todos esos lograba de verdad incomodarlo.

_Kumorizora no yoru tsukiakari mo nanimo nakute_

_Anata no egao ga shunkan kieta you na ki ga shite_

_**Un nublado cielo de noche, sin luz de luna, sin nada**_

_**Yo pensé por un momento que tu sonrisa desaparecería**_

Había quedado los dos varados en una pequeña cabaña, al menos los demás podían haberse quedado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, mientras ellos había tenido que seguir viajando, esperaba que Sango se sintiera mejor, ese extraño dolor en el vientre le daba un poco de miedo, podía haber sido mordida por un animal venenoso, o comido algo en mal estado, algo así, la insistencia de Inuyasha y de Miroku por no dejarlo fuera, de ir a buscar a Jinenji y alguna planta que fuera de ayuda no había podido mantenerlos quietos, lo entendía y ella había estado de acuerdo.

Le gustaba la nieve por lo regular, le parecía algo hermoso, pero no ahora, no ahora que los tenía a los dos encerrados en una cabaña. El cielo estaba tan oscuro, apenas y la claridad de la propia nieve podía guiarlos, pero no había luz, casi se había perdido, agradecía por el buen olfato de Inuyasha y no dejarla perderse sola, a pesar de que su nariz estaba abarrotada por el aroma de la nieve, había podido seguir su pista, se sintió un momento tan aterrada afuera de poder perderlo de vista de quedarse sola.

Lo volteo a ver él solo la miro y le dedico una media sonrisa y ella respondió igual "hubiera odiado a todos los dioses perder esa sonrisa"

_Yokei na koto kangaeru daiji na koto ha anata ga suki de_

_Watashi wo suki ka dou ka ha ii no ima dake ha_

_**Por sobre todas las cosas, lo que importa es que te amo**_

**_Si tú me amas o no, no importa, por ahora._**

.- estas bien verdad Kagome – dijo el chico acercándose por fin a ella y al fuego.

.- Si, estoy bien solo tengo frió¿como estas tu?

.- Yo estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a estas tormentas me gustan.

.- Crees que Sango estará bien.

.- Si, con un poco de suerte la anciana kaede si tenía guardada la planta que estamos buscando, aun así, en cuanto la tormenta termine, seguiremos adelante.

Kagome se sintió mas relajada por su cercanía y su confianza en que todo estaría bien, se acerco a él y recargo su pecho sobre el suyo, el no objeto solo subió su brazo por su espalda y lo dejo descansar sobre su hombro.

"Inuyasha… no me importa si no me amas o no, no importa si aun amas a Kikyou yo no puedo evitar sentir este amor por ti, y no quiero evitarlo, solo espero que no me lastimes demasiando"

Él quiso cerrar sus ojos y solo dejarse llevar por esa sensación tan placentera que sentía con ella, esa sensación de calor y seguridad que lo recorría cuando al tenía cerca, cerro fuerte su brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndola a él, ella se relajo y se acomodo de modo que su rostro quedo escondido en su cuello "Kagome…".

_Aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi ni tsugeyou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti.**_

**_Te amo, Te amo, estaré allí para decírtelo._**

Estando allí tan cerca de él, dejándose a si misma enredarse en su aroma, deseando muchas cosas en ese instante, queriendo que solo la dejara estar así toda su vida a su lado, no importaba como, no importaba si tenía que compartirlo con Kikyou, solo lo quería a su lado, solo quería poder gritarle que lo amaba, solo quería estar para siempre a su lado y poderle decir cada día cuanto lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría solo, que podía olvidar todo, si se quedaba a su lado, que lo dejara hacerlo feliz, solo quería poder estar allí, siempre para el para decirle que lo amaba.

Ella respiraba tan profundamente en exhalaciones altas en su cuello que el rizaban la piel, solo la atrajo y la abrazo con cariño, quería tenerla siempre allí, quería cuidarla siempre, quería… quería… quería amarla mas de lo que nunca hubiera podido amar a ninguna persona, quería poder quedarse a su lado para poder decírselo para podérselo expresar de todas las maneras posibles.

_Arifureta kotoba anata ni ha wakaranai kedo_

_Daisuki sa kimi ga nante ureshisugiru tereru ne_

_**Tú no entiendes estas ordinarias palabras pero**_

_**Te amo tanto, mirándote, tan feliz tú estas sonrojándote**._

Inuyasha no podía evitar que un sonrojo leve se extendiera por sus mejillas, al pensar en esa manera s de expresarle su amor, y tembló un poco, él se forzó a subir su mirada y lo vio, sonrojado, no entendía por que, pero se sonrojo con él, se veía tan adorable de esa forma.

.- ¿Tienes frió?

.- No.

.- Estás sonrojado – dijo sacándolo solo como la conclusión de su sonrojo.

.- Supongo que si tengo frió entonces.

.- Toma - abrió la cobija sobre ella y lo invito a entrar con ella – solo cúbrete y no me digas nada, no me lo tomare a mal y no quiero que tu lo hagas, de acuerdo.

.- Kagome…

.- Si mañana amaneces afiebrado o enfermo no podremos seguir adelante, no pienses en mí, piensa en Sango, está bien.

.- Está bien.

_Futari no koto kangaeru daiji na anata kono saki zutto_

_Watashi wo suki de iretara ii ne kono mama de_

_**Yo pienso de ti que eres mi precioso único**_

**_Que esta en entendernos bajo líneas, espero que puedas llegar a amarme._**

Él no lo pensó mucho mas, solo entro con ella en la cobija y ella los cubrió a los dos con esta y se volvió a relajar contra él, su traje se sentía frío ahora, pero pronto volvería a entrar en calor, disfruto de la sensación de su pecho ascender y descender con el suyo, se sentía tan bien, tan natural y tan correcto, paso sus mano por sus costados y lo abrazo, sosteniendo las puntas de la cobija con sus manso para no descubrir a ninguno de los dos, quería recordar cada señal de ese contacto como único, cada exhalación, cada movimiento, cada sensación, todo como único, como lo era él, único.

Él deseo en ese momento poder hablarle, poder decirle que eso se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan suya y tan de ella como si ella hubiera sido la elegida para él, decirle que con nadie mas se había sentido así, quiso mirarla y no pudo, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, así que solo recargo su cabeza sobre la suya y la abrazo de vuelta, deseaba que ella pudiera entender lo que él quería decirle aun sin palabras, deseaba que ella pudiera leer en su calor sus sentimientos.

_Aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo_

_Aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

_**Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, y solo a ti.**_

**_Te amo, Te amo, estaré ahí para iluminarte. _**

En toda esa oscura noche él era un faro, una guía, una luz, ella no sentía miedo, sabía que no importaba si venían mil monstruos, si el mismo Naraku venía en ese momento, él no la dejaría sola, él no se separaría de ella, no sabía por que, no sabía cual era el sentimiento que lo movía, no podía creer que él solo la quisiera para recolectar los fragmentos, no podía ser solo eso. Apretó más su abrazo. Quería que hubiera al menos una mínima porción de amor en él que lo obligara a siempre protegerla, quería que solo la quisiera una mínima parte, la más mínima de todo lo que ella lo quería e él.

Quiso derretirse, quiso solo dejarse llevar por ese calor inquietante naciendo de ella, esa tibieza que lo hacia sentir a él, quiso solo poder bajar su rostro y robarle un beso, quería solo que ella lo guiara al cielo como sabía que podía hacerlo, que fuera su luz y había tantas cosas en medio, tantas cosas por las que tenía que contenerse: Kikyou, Naraku, la perla de Shikkon, tantas cosas.

_Tsumetai yoru ni kirameku yuki wo egaite_

_kawaranai haikei no iro wo shiroku shiteyuku _

**_Dibujando un copo de nieve en la fría noche_**

_**El estancado color de esta escena volviéndose blanco**_

La nieve no dejo de caer, ellos no e separaron, no dormían solo descansaban sin dejar de sentir, sin querer moverse, sin querer dejarse, solo sintiendo lo que delante de todos tenían prohibido, pero que al menos por esa noche tenían permitido, en esa intimidad que la nieve les había regalado, cuando todo a afuera se volvía blanco, donde todo parecía desdibujado, el mismo mundo al que ellos pertenecían no parecía real, no querían que fuera real, en ese mundo ellos no podían estar juntos, no así.

_Ah kagirareru kazarareru katarareru mukuwareru_

_Uhoo yoru ni naru mata asa ga kuru kara_

_**Ah limitado, adornado, dicho, recompensado**_

**_Uhoo por que estará girando en la noche y el mañana esta por venir_**

.- Kagome – dejo escapar de su boca, en medio de un suspiro

.- Inuyasha… - respondió a ese suspiro con otro sin atreverse a abrir los ojos

"que pase lo que tenga que pasar Kagome, cuando todo pase, cuado pueda tomar una decisión sin tener que romper promesas, sin tener que sacrificar tu orgullo, entonces quizás pueda decirte todo, entonces pode recompensar todo lo que a diario haces por mi"

"no quiero nada Inuyasha, no quiero palabras que no puedas decir ahora, solo déjame permanecer a tu lado, así, hasta que el mañana llegue, hasta que podamos salir de este infierno que a nuestro alrededor han creado, cuando puedas hablar estaré esperando, mañana, en un mes, en un año, toda la vida, solo si tu me lo pides permaneceré a tu lado.

_Do it, joy to love. Love me. Let it snow._

_Love it's holy night. Love me. (anata dake wo)_

_Do it. Joy to love fallin' love. (Aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou)_

_Do it. Joy to love. Love me. Let it snow._

_Love it's holy night. Love me._

_**Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve**_

_**Ama esta noche de fiesta, ámame (te amo y solo a ti)**_

_**Hazlo, goza este amor, desbordante amor (te amo, estaré por ti para iluminarte)**_

_**Hazlo, goza este amor, ámame, deja esta nieve (te amo y solo a ti)**_

**_Ama esta noche de fiesta. Amame. _**

"así solo sea este instante, así solo sea este momento ayúdame a disfrutarlo, a vivirlo a amarlo, solo este momento si es lo único que podemos tener ahora"

Kagome se recargo abiertamente contra él jalándolo lentamente al piso, acurrucándose queriendo que el sueño la llevara a la inconciencia con él a su lado, solo queriendo vivir ese momento, solo esa noche que los cubriera y los llevara a la calma, dejarse arrullar por los golpeteos de la nieve sobre el tejado, instalándose a su alrededor en medio del frió.

"solo este instante, solo este momento que pueda ser para siempre, que pueda tenerte mía solo este instante, no importa solo por este momento todo lo que haya a nuestro alrededor, hagamos esta noche nuestra noche de fiesta, déjame disfrutarte solo esta noche"

Dio una profunda exhalación sobre su cabello color cuervo, cubriéndola con sus brazos, recargándose con ella sobre el duro tatami, nada importaba, así ese fuera el lugar mas feo del mundo, con ella no importaba.

_Do it. Joy to love. Love me. Let it snow. (let it snow)_

_Love it's holy night _

_Love me. Let it glow. Love it's. (aishiteru soba ni ite)_

_Holy night always love joy to the love ahhhh_

_**Hazlo, goza el amor, ámame, deja esta nieve**_

_**Ama esta noche de fiesta, ámame (te amo y solo a ti)**_

**_Ámame, deja ese rubor, ama esta s noche de fiesta_**

**_Siempre ama disfruta de este amor. Ahhh_**

Se quedaron así, juntos, abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente dejándose guiar por la bendita inconciencia del sueño, donde al menos en un solo lugar no tenían que pelear contra nada y contra nadie, disfrutando de ese amor secreto y único que tenían entre los dos, sin palabras, sin promesas, sin besos pero con la conciencia secreta que un día, si podían derrotar todo lo que se oponía tendrían todo eso y mucho mas.

_**Fin**_

19 de agosto de 2005

6:41 p.m.

* * *

**notas de autora**: estaba segura de que terminaria haciendo esto jeje esta cancion me facina y no pude resistirme a repetir el fic a ver cual es el que mas les gusta por favor diganmelo me encantaria de verdad saberlo 

**Princess ****Mko** me da gusto que te gustara el de Ranma a ver que me dices de este.

**Aiko**: gracias por tu review me da gusto que te agraden tanto mis historias. :-) 

**_antes de irse por favor dejenme un review sip, me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia._**

**_gracias_**

**_sian shen mimi chan_**


End file.
